Invisible for a Day
by Koiame
Summary: This is a funny story... so read please and review. Be careful what you wish for... Lol. Part 6 is now up... sorry it took so long... .
1. Invisible for a Day part 1

Author: Hey, this is a short and hopefully funny but also sad fan-fic. Oh yeah... I don't anything realated to Tenchi. Please Read and Review. Thanks... ^.^  
  
_____  
  
"Happy Birthday Ryoko!" Everyone yelled when the lights flickered on and Ryoko stood back totally surprized.  
  
"What? How did you know?" Ryoko floated towards them.  
  
"Washu told us it was your birthday today." Tenchi replied.  
  
"Yeah Ryoko... after all it is your; hmmm... what b-day is this? I think it was 5 hundred something..." Washu taunted.  
  
"Mom!!!!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Oh relax Ryoko... it's not like we thought you were younger than that... how long did you say you were in that cave?" Ayeka said.  
  
"That's none of your damn business, Ayeka! Your not exactly young either, princess... you've got to be atleast a couple hundred years old, now haven't you..." Ryoko replied slyly.  
  
"Well... I'm still younger than you..." Ayeka replied and now they were staring one another down.  
  
"Is that so princess... how old are you exactly..." Ryoko said.  
  
"I don't have to tell you..." Ayeka said cooly.  
  
"Maybe I'll ask Sasami or Yosho..." Ryoko replied sharply.  
  
"Wha... you wouldn't dare!" Ayeka said loudly.  
  
"Or would I." Ryoko replied.  
  
"Come on ladies... lets just have this be a nice quiet birthday...." Tenchi tried.  
  
"Not with her here..." Ryoko said.  
  
"Fine then don't talk to me at all then... in fact, don't even see me ever again, Ryoko." Ayeka said in an upset tone and she took leave out the door.  
  
"Good, now finally I can have time without that stupid princess!" Ryoko turned and sat down at the table.  
  
"Okay... erm... why don't we just forget all of this and have some cake..." Tenchi said meakly, trying to get everyone to sit down.  
  
When everyone was sitting at the table, Sasami took out the cake and lit the candles while everyone sang happy birthday to Ryoko. Ryoko still had a moody expression on her face. Then, after Mihoshi tried to sing the 'how old are you know' part, with the greeting of a couple blasts... everyone stoped singing and all eyes were on Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko, make a wish and blow out the candles..." Tenchi said.  
  
"Oh, right... okay..." Ryoko replied.  
  
Ryoko though hard... what to wish for... then it came to her... 'I wish Ayeka was out of the way for the rest of the day and she can't talk to us or be with us the rest of the day!' and with that, Ryoko blew out the candles.  
  
_______  
  
Ayeka had the wierdest feeling, like someone had just poured a bucket of ice water all over her.  
  
"Eeee.... what was that...." Ayeka said shivering.  
  
Ayeka walked back to the house and triped on the last step right threw the door. Wait, right threw the door?  
  
"What the heck?" Ayeka stuttered as she looked at half her body thew the closed door.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! What the heck!!! Help!!!!" Ayeka screamed and then realizing she wasn't stuck in the door, she got up and walked right threw it.  
  
'Since when can I walk threw walls? Okay... I really need to lye down...' Ayeka though.  
  
Ayeka walked towards the stairs to see Tenchi comming down them.  
  
"Hello Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka greated Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi took no notice of Ayeka of Ayeka and continued down the stairs and right past Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka turned suprized and said, "Tenchi... If your mad about earlier, I'm sorry..."  
  
Ayeka walked quickly and followed Tenchi as he sat down on the couch, still taking no notice of Ayeka. Tenchi then held the remote and turned the t.v. on.  
  
Tenchi sighed and said,"Why wont they every stop fighting?! I swear, they act like children sometimes..."  
  
"I'm really sorry about that Tenchi, I really am... I didn't mean to... please forgive me Lord Tenchi." Ayeka cried.  
  
Still Tenchi gave no sign that he noticed anyone but himself in the room. Ayeka looked very sad.  
  
"Tenchi... I'm really sorry... why wont you talk to me... is there something else that I did? I'm really sorry!" Ayeka cried and leap to Tenchi to try and hug him.  
  
With a big bang, Ayeka passed right threw Tenchi and hit into the couch, knocking Tenchi over with it. Ayeka got up slowly and realized what had just happened.  
  
"Tenchi, I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened... I... I... Tenchi... are you okay..." Ayeka walked over to where Tenchi was getting up.  
  
Tenchi got up slowly and looked at the couch and wondered what the heck had just happened.  
  
"What the heck..." Tenchi said, still looking at the couch.  
  
At that moment, Ryoko, Sasami, and the others came into the room to see what had just happened.  
  
"What happened?! Tenchi, are you okay?" Ryoko asked while going over to him.  
  
"Erm... yeah, I think so... but I don't really know what happened... the couch suddenly just flipped back on it's own..."  
  
"Really, are you sure?" Sasami asked.  
  
"I'm really sorry, it was all my fault. I didn't mean to but..." Ayeka tried to say.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure... it was really weird... I mean... I was just watching T.V. and no one was in the room and without warning, the couch suddenly flipped." Tenchi said, puzzled.  
  
"A couch doesn't just flip over for no reason, Tenchi..." Washu said.  
  
"Maybe it was that evil princess, Ayeka." Ryoko said slyly.  
  
"Ryoko... how can you blame it on Ayeka... she isn't even here, remember... she went for a walk a while ago..." Tenchi replied.  
  
"I wonder why Ayeka hasn't come back yet... I hope she isn't hurt..." Sasami said in a concerened voice.  
  
"Sasami, I'm right here...." Ayeka said.  
  
"Don't worry Sasami, Ayeka can take care of herself." Yosho said.  
  
"But, what if an animal tries to eat her or she falls or something..." Sasami sounded very worried.  
  
"Don't worry Sasami, Ayeka wont get eaten..." Tenchi said, trying to calm Sasami.  
  
"Yeah, who would want to eat such a rotten little brat like her." Ryoko said.  
  
With that, Ayeka lost it and picked up the nearest thing, which happened to be a pillow, and threw it at Ryoko. Ryoko took the pillow in the face.  
  
"What the hell?! Who did that?!" Ryoko yelled angrily.  
  
Everyone just looked at her and shook their head.  
  
"Then who the heck did that? Ayeka, where are you... I bet she did this... come out where ever you are...." Ryoko said.  
  
Ayeka just walked towards her and started yelling at her.  
  
"Well, you deserved it!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
Ryoko however did not react to the princess at all and continued to look about for her. Ayeka then waved her hand in front of Ryoko's face, and when she did not react, she did the same with everyone else, getting the same results.  
  
"Okay, you've had your fun... now stop already... your starting to really scare me..." Ayeka said.  
  
Realizing that they weren't pretending, Ayeka started to panic.  
  
'Wait, I tipped the couch over so I can move stuff, but wait, the door... maybe it works only when I want to. Gosh, this is confusing... okay... so obviously, no one can see or hear me or feel me at all... great... I bet it was one of Washu's experiments... maybe if I move stuff, they'll figure it out...' Ayeka thought to herself.  
  
With that, Ayeka grabbed two pillows and started waving them high in the air. Everyone stood shocked where they were and watched the two pillows float.  
  
"Washu... did you..." Tenchi asked fightenedly.  
  
"Nnn... No, I didn't do anything Tenchi..." Washu shakilly replied.  
  
"Oh, come on... this is probably just a prank or something..." Ryoko said cooly and floated over to the pillows.  
  
Ryoko started to inspect the floating pillows. She waved her hands all around the pillows and floated back to everyone else when she found nothing holding them up there.  
  
"Oh, second thought... maybe it is a spirit." Ryoko said wide-eyed.  
  
"I hope it is a good spirit..." Sasami said.  
  
At that moment, Ryo-oki hopped into the room from somewhere outside and started meowing. When she got no reply, she looked at the group that was against the wall, and Ayeka waving pillows around. Ryo-oki then hopped over to Ayeka and jumped onto Ayeka's shoulder. Everyone by the wall totally freaked out when they saw Ryo-oki sitting on nothing.  
  
"You can see me Ryo-oki?" Ayeka asked the Cabbit.  
  
"Miya, Miya!" Ryo-Oki replied happily.  
  
Ayeka then let go of the pillows and took hold of the fuzzy cabbit and happily spun her around. Ryo-oki meowed happily. Needless to say, the sight of the cabbit being swung around by the no one really scared that crap outta them all and they ran for it outside.  
  
"I wonder what that was about..." Ayeka said.  
  
_____  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Invisible for a Day part 2

Author: Okay, I got a couple of reviews so here is the next part of the story... hope you enjoy...  
  
____  
  
Outside everyone except Ayeka and Ryo-oki were either panting on the ground or staring at the house with a puzzled look. Washu was on her laptop computer and scanning the house over and over agian.  
  
"I am not reading anything there... not even a ghost... this thing must be wrong..." Washu said, hitting her laptop with blast of energy. "I'll just have to make a new one..."  
  
"Okay... so, your computer said that nothing was there... but then how did those pillows fly and how did Ryo-oki land on someone..." Tenchi said, obviously confused.  
  
"Oh come on everyone, sop being a scardy cabbit! Lets just go back inside and face this thing." Ryoko told them.  
  
"Oh, but Ryoko... You were running with us and I'm pretty sure you looked very scared..." Mihoshi inocently added.  
  
Ryoko blasted Mihoshi backwards,"Shut up Mihoshi... I wasn't scared, I was just following you all. So anyways, lets just go back inside or we may run into that pesky princess!"  
  
"Fine, lets just go, it was probably just anti-gravity or something..." Sasami said.  
  
_____  
  
"I can see that this isn't going to be good! What if I'm stuck like this for the rest of forever! AHHH!!! Wait, Ryo-oki can see me! There may be hope yet!" Ayeka said, placing the cabbit on the couch and kneeling down to talk to her."Ryo-oki... you have to help me... can you tell Ryoko or Washu that somehow I've been made invisible or something to everyone else... please Ryo-oki..."  
  
The cabbit gave her a blank stare and miyad cutely and then started to walk away uncaringly.  
  
Ayeka just barely caught her again,"Ryo-oki, if you tell them, I'll give you a carrot!!!"  
  
Ryo-oki smiled happily and ran over to Ryoko, who was now entering the house again with the others.  
  
"Ryo-oki, whats wrong?" Sasami said as the cabbit ran over.  
  
Ryo-oki started jumping up and down and started making motions and talking to Washu.  
  
"Huh? I can't understand you, calm down..." Washu said.  
  
"Hmmm... she wants to play sharades! Okay... erm... what is the first word?" Sasami said.  
  
Ryo-oki started acting out Ayeka and stood up straight and started walking slowly and gracefully.  
  
"Dancing." Ryoko said.  
  
"Walking." Sasami guessed.  
  
Ryo-oki shook her head no and Ryo-oki put her front paws infront of her and held them down low in the front and started miyaing in a smart kinda voice.  
  
"Your getting Married? Wow, congratulations Ryo-oki!" Mihoshi guessed.  
  
"That's not if Mihoshi! Shut up and be quiet!" Ryoko snapped.  
  
"I think it is Ayeka? Is that right Ryo-oki?" Tenchi guessed.  
  
Ryo-oki hopped up and down and nodded her head to say yes.  
  
"Okay, what about Ayeka?" Sasami asked.  
  
Ryo-oki then started acting again and grabbed two small pillows and started waving them around the place like Ayeka had done.  
  
"I knew it, that was Ayeka! See... she was just out to get me back by scaring me, I mean, you all." Ryoko burst out angrily.  
  
Ryo-oki shook her head but she went unnoticed and everyone left and went to their usual places while Ryo-oki hopped over to Ayeka and was looking for the carrot she was promised.  
  
"What, you told them the wrong thing! I said you could only have the carrot if you told them." Ayeka said saddly.  
  
Ryo-oki looked very hurt and sad. She then left to go to somewhere Ayeka did not know. Ayeka then decided that she would have to tell them on her own. Ayeka headed over to where Sasami was cooking and Mihoshi was attempting to help her.  
  
"Okay, now hand my the vegetables Mihoshi, please..." Sasami asked, while looking at the soup she was making.  
  
Ayeka decided that now was her chance to get their attention. Ayeka grabbed one of the bowls from the top shelf and pushed it onto the floor where it dropped and shattered on the floor.  
  
"Now maybe they will realize something is going on and then I can somehow tell them..." Ayeka said to herself.  
  
"Mihoshi! Why did you break that! We needed that to serve the soup in!" Sasami yelled frustrated.  
  
"But, it wasn't me, I swear." Mihoshi said while slipping and falling on the floor where all the vegetables spilled all over.  
  
"Mihoshi! Out!!! Now I can't make the soup for dinner!" Sasami shouted.  
  
"I'm really sorry Sasami, I wont do it again!!! Please give me one more chance!!!" Mihoshi sobbed.  
  
"I can see that I won't be able to get anywhere with this... I'll have to go get someone else..." Ayeka concluded and walked up the stairs.  
  
"Where is everyone... hmmm... maybe Ryoko is in the bath-house..." Ayeka said as she floated threw the door that lead to the bath-house Washu had made.  
  
Ayeka looked around the bath house and saw a shodowy figure in the steamy water.  
  
"Finally!!! I think that is Ryoko!" Ayeka said, moving to the shadow that was no under the water, the steam clouding everything.  
  
The figure rose out of the water and Ayeka saw with a shock that it was Tenchi.  
  
"EEE!! I'm sorry Lord Tenchi!!!" Ayeka said not thinking and turned around blushing very red.  
  
"Who's there!" Tenchi said as he heard the water that had gathered on Ayeka's robes from the steam drip onto the floor.  
  
"Tenchi, this could be my chance but... I really don't want to be found out to be invisible or whatever like this, I'll just go and find Ryoko, yeah... I will go now..." Ayeka said to herself while glowing a dark shade of scarlet.  
  
Ayeka reached the other side of the door.  
  
"Okay, if I ever do get back to normal or whatever happened to me is resolved, I definatly have to leave that part of my story out!" Ayeka said to herself, he face still as red as a fire truck.  
  
____  
  
Author: Okay, that's all for now... please read and review and then I'll know if I should write more... 


	3. Invisible for a Day part 3

Author: Hey, it seems some people liked my story so far... hope everyone enjoys...  
  
_____  
  
Washu couldn't shake the feeling that something weird was going on when she was in her lab that evening before dinner. I mean, pillows don't just decide to float... do they... naahhhh...  
  
"Hmmm.... I wonder if Ryo-Oki's powers grew and somehow controled the pillows... no, that can't be it..." Washu said talking to herself.  
  
"Yeah, if that happened, Ryo-oki would have used that power to get more carrots..." Mihoshi said over Washu's Shoulder.  
  
"Whaa.... Mihoshi! How... How do you do that...." Washu stuttered as she almost fell off of her seat in surprise.  
  
"I used the door..." Mihoshi said.  
  
"Right... okay..." Washu said as she turned her head towards her door as the bell rang, telling her someone had just entered.  
  
The door opened and closed itself and Washu turned to Mihoshi with a questioning look.  
  
"Did you..." Washu asked shakily, seeing a slightly frightened look on Mihoshi's face.  
  
"Nnnn... Nooo..." Mihoshi barely said.  
  
"Yeah... Washu and Mihoshi!!! Now maybe I can get threw to someone..." Ayeka said after she walked away from the door she had just closed behind her.  
  
Mihoshi and Washu just stood there and stared at the door, careful not to make any noises. Washu then slowly turned in her seat with her laptop and scanned the place but nothing showed up.  
  
"Mihoshi, you know that there is no one there, and I know that no one is there... but... just in case..." Washu started and Mihoshi noded in response.  
  
"Tenchi.... Help!!! Sasami, Ayeka, Ryoko!!!!!!!" Washu and Mihoshi kept yelling, Mihoshi looking very pale and frightened.  
  
"No, no stop!!!" Ayeka said, "It's okay, it's me... Ayeka!!!"  
  
It was obviously no use though and in very little time, Tenchi (dripping wet and with a towel around his waist), Ryoko, Sasami, and Grandpa came running into Washu's lab to see what was wrong.  
  
"What is it, what happened, is everyone okay?" Tenchi said, obviously worried at all the screaming.  
  
"There was a ghost or something Tenchi!" Mihoshi cried.  
  
"What..." Tenchi said.  
  
"Oh not this again..." Ryoko muttered.  
  
"Yeah... there was... the door of the lab just opened and closed by itself." Washu told them.  
  
"Oh, this is ridiculous! It was probably just the wind or Ryo-oki! Stop being so scared at every little thing." Ryoko snaped.  
  
They went on fighting and Ayeka looked around for some sort of plan for them to realize she was there. But how? she kept thinking. Then it came to her when she saw some red paint Washu had been mixxing for Tenchi to repaint the shrine with. Ayeka took the paint and found a paint brush. No one seemed to notice a floating paintbrush and paint container heading towards them. Ayeka went into the middle of them with the paint, now everyone realized the floating objects and stepped back in fear. Ayeka started to paint on the floor.  
  
"Washu..." Mihoshi wimpered.  
  
Everyone just watched the paint brush writing words on the ground in wonder and terror. The words now said, 'Help! Ayeka ne' on the ground and everyone stared at the writing that kept apearing on the ground before them. It now read, 'Help! Ayeka needs help! I am' on the ground. Just as Ayeka was writing however, Ryo-oki dropped in to see where everyone went and hopped onto Mihoshi. Mihoshi gave a loud scream and ran as Ryo-oki clung on as tight as she could. Mihoshi kept running in circles as the poor surprized cabbit hung on.  
  
"Ahh!!! It's got me!!! It's got me!!! HELP!!!! Get it off" Mihoshi screamed.  
  
The whole thing would have been hilarious to everyone under most any other circumstances, but everyone still thought of the writing on the ground, or should I say the writing that had been on the ground because just as Mihoshi was screaming, she slipped on the paint and skid all over, totally smearing everything. Ryo-oki knocked into Ayeka and the three skidded away, covered in paint. They eventually stopped as everyone else sweet dropped.  
  
"Oww...." Mihoshi said.  
  
"Miyaaa...!!!" Ryo-oki said.  
  
All three of them were extremely dizy and disoriented on the floor.  
  
"Mihoshi!!!" Washu scolded,"You messed up the writing, now we'll never know what it said!"  
  
"I'm sorry!!!" Mihoshi blubbered uncontrolably on the floor.  
  
"This just isn't my day..." Ayeka said meekly.  
  
_______  
  
Author: Did you like? I know, kinda short... I like suspensce though, it makes ya wanna read even more... I'll have the next chapter up if I get more nice reviews, lol. ^.^ Hope you like... 


	4. Invisible for a Day part 4

Author: Sorry it took a while for me to add another chapter... oh, and I'm NOT bashing anyone in particular... Okay... Mihoshi maybe, but she is blonde... (okay, don't all blondes flame me know cause I was just kidding... oh, and I'm blonde too.) Anyways, hope you enjoy.  
  
_____  
  
Everyone stares at the messy sight of Mihoshi and Ryo-oki on the ground.  
  
"aaa... Mi-ho-shi!!!" Washu says stainingly as she falls over.  
  
"Way to go noodle brain, now we'll never know what it said!" Ryoko snapped at the disoriented Mihoshi.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry Ryoko!!!" Mihoshi cried as she somehow rushed over to Ryoko and clung to her knees.  
  
"Mihoshi! Get off of me or I'll blast you to hell!!!" Ryoko said angrily.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ryoko, I... I didn't mean to..." Mihoshi cried pitifully.  
  
"It's okay Mihoshi..." Sasami tried to tell her.  
  
The blonde haired police officer simply continued to cry until Tenchi gave a loud shout.  
  
"What is that?" Grandfather asked Tenchi as he tried to figure out what was the problem.  
  
"The... there... it.. it... ghost... there... is..." Tenchi stuttered as he pointed wide-eyed over to where Mihoshi had just been lying on the floor.  
  
Everyone turned to see a transparent figure with patches of red paint on them, heading right towards them!  
  
"I don't believe this... now what..." Ayeka sighed and after noticed everyone staring where she was.  
  
"It's back..." Washu said while trembling slightly.  
  
"What are they talking about?" Ayeka searched for the answer. "Of course, the paint! They can see the paint!"  
  
Ayeka went towards them and continued while smearing all the paint on her so more of her body was visible to them. To the others though, you can only imagine what they were feeling... a red dripping transparent for comming towards you...  
  
"Ryoko..." Mihoshi wimpered while tightening her grip around Ryoko.  
  
"Mihoshi!!!" Ryoko winced from the tightness of her grip.  
  
Ayeka came closer and closer to them until she finally got up to Washu and tried to gesture to her. Washu just stared at the figure with her mouth wide open. Ayeka mearly moved on to Tenchi and tried to gesture to him. Tenchi had a blank look on his face and looked like he had fainted while standing. Ayeka saw this and tapped him on the shoulder, leaving a red print on his clothes and gave Tenchi a major chill.  
  
"Eee...!!!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
"Lets get out of here!!!" Mihoshi pleaded and dragged Ryoko with her.  
  
"Wait for me!!!" Washu yelled after her as she and the remainder of them followed.  
  
Ayeka was left there alone to clean herself off.  
  
_____  
  
Tenchi and the rest looked at one another as they thought about what had just happened.  
  
"Erm... why don't we have a camp-out... so... you know... just in case it is a mean ghost..." Sasami said tentatively.  
  
"Good idea Sasami... lets just go and I'll get everything..." Washu said.  
  
Everyone except Washu went outside while everything was gathered by Washu into a interdimentional bag. Everyone then went outside.  
  
_____  
  
Washu joined the others a bit later who were all by the trees and down by the lake.  
  
"That was very weird..." Tenchi said while helping Washu put up a tent.  
  
"Yes, it was." Washu agreed.  
  
"Erm... where is Ayeka?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Um... I don't know... I hope she is okay." Tenchi said in a concerned voice.  
  
Ayeka walked out to where they were looking totally exhausted and clean of all paint. Ayeka then sat down against a large rock and rested while the others set up camp.  
  
"This is so not happening..." Ayeka murmered as she rested.  
  
_____  
  
Author: Did you like? Hope you did... Okay... now this time I expect a lot of reviews... or else. ^.^ Just kidding... at least 15 reviews please and then I'll update again. So get reviewing! ^.^ See ya! 


	5. Invisible for a Day part 5

Author: Okay... I know I said I wouldn't update until 15 revs. but there were thirteen and I guess that's close enough... ^.^ Enjoy.  
  
_____  
  
Ayeka opened her eyes to find it was dark outside and she was alone.  
  
"Eeee... this is /not/ good... Tenchi..." Ayeka squeeked.  
  
Ayeka then checked her watch to see it was 11:38p.m.  
  
"Wow... I must have fallen asleep..." Ayeka said to herself and then she looked around to see that Tenchi was still up looking around for something and Sasami and the others were sleeping in or near the tent they had set up.  
  
Ayeka smiled as she saw that they were all squished together and looked as if they were very tired and worn out. Ayeka saw a flashlight in Sasami's hand and Ayeka felt happy that they had been looking for her. Ayeka took the flashlight and flicked it on, shining the light towards the woods where she had seen Tenchi looking for her. Ayeka slowly walked into the woods and followed the sounds of the Jurain Prince looking for /her/. Ayeka blushed at the last thought, and if it had not have been for the darkness, you would have seen her face turn a very bright shade of red.  
  
'Maybe if Tenchi sees the light, he will figure out it is me.' Ayeka thought as she followed the now dark figure trampling threw the place.  
  
'The form of Tenchi looked so strong and sturdy tonight.' Ayeka thought with a slight smile lingering at the corner of her mouth.  
  
The figure stopped and seemed to have sat down. Ayeka went closer and saw Tenchi's black hair over one of the bushes and Ayeka went towards him and shined her light at him. He reacted a little by moving slightly.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka said happily and relieved to see him, her hopes of finally figuring everything out, what had happened came and flowed over.  
  
The figure moved and crawled threw the bushes.  
  
'Tenchi heard me?!' Ayeka thought, happily surprized and she went to where he was comming threw the bushes.  
  
The figure's dark hair shown first. 'Hmm... I think Tenchi needs a haircut' Ayeka thought. And the form suddenly rose up, revealing a big black nose, sharp teeth, and shining eyes.  
  
"A... a... a... bear!!! Tenchi!!!" Ayeka screamed, and looked as though she was about to pass out.  
  
Ayeka ran quickly away, quickly pursued by the bear that was not her Tenchi!  
  
"Nice bear... no... go away... I'm sorry..." Ayeka breathed as she ran for her life, sending ocasional small blasts at her predator.  
  
_____  
  
'What was that?' Tenchi thought as he thought he hear a rumbling noise comming from the woods.  
  
Tenchi was sitting on the land just before the lake.  
  
"It was probably just thunder..." Tenchi heaved a sigh...  
  
Tenchi hadden been able to find Ayeka all day...  
  
"I hope she is okay." Tenchi said with concern. "I wonder if this isn't some big joke everyone is in on except me..."  
  
'No, they wouldn't do that... so where is Ayeka?' Tenchi said to himself in his head, he was very worried about Ayeka.  
  
'I hope Ryoko didn't tie her up and put her in the shed /again/...' Tenchi sighed.  
  
The moon was a pale blue, full in its beauty. A slight chill ran in the air and a slight smell of perfume from the flower hung about.  
  
"Ayeka..." Tenchi said to himself.  
  
Tenchi then hear a rusling sound comming from the woods behind him...  
  
"Ayeka?" Tenchi asked into the darkness.  
  
_____  
  
Author: Did you like? Hope you did... I think the next chapter will be the last one, not sure... but at least 18 reviews or no ending... so review... thanks... ^.^ 


	6. Invisible for a Day part 6

Author: Okay, 15 reviews isn't bad so here ya go...  
  
_____  
  
Tenchi stared at the place where he had heard something move. The woods were dark and he could just see a shadow among the bushes and trees.  
  
"Ayeka... is that you?" Tenchi called into the darkness.  
  
The only reply that came was some more rustling in the same place.  
  
"Who is there?" Tenchi asked tentatively.  
  
'Maybe that is Ayeka and she is hurt!' Tenchi thought.  
  
Tenchi went over slowly to where the bushes were rustling and stood just far enough away.  
  
"Ayeka?" Tenchi said as he saw a shadow comming towards him.  
  
Tenchi tried to see who it was when he heard a scream from around there and he turned to look to the left. He still saw nothing.  
  
'Okay... this is getting creapy...' Tenchi thought.  
  
Tenchi heard something come out of the place he had been looking at before and Tenchi turned to see something that made his eyes go wide.  
  
'...' Tenchi didn't think.  
  
"heh... a.. bear.." Tenchi goggled.  
  
Tenchi stared at the large animal for a while and then split... He ran back and forth trying to shake the furry killing machine.  
  
"eeee...." Tenchi eeeed.  
  
"Rar...." The bear replied.  
  
Ayeka looked on at all of this from her place at the edge of the woods.  
  
'Tenchi can save the universe but he runs from a bear...' Ayeka though exasperated.  
  
Tenchi ran from that stubborn bear until he was cornered against the big rock he had been leaning on before.  
  
"Tenchi!" Ayeka yelled.  
  
"Nice bear... good bear..." Tenchi tried.  
  
"Rawr!!!!!" was the result.  
  
"Gentle bear..." Tenchi gulped.  
  
A blast came towards Tenchi and the bear, sending both of them flying.  
  
"Eeee... sorry Tenchi!" Ayeka ran over to where he was unconscious on the ground.  
  
Ayeka leaned against the rock and placed his head on her lap.  
  
"Tenchi... come on Lord Tenchi... Oh, it's no use... he is unconscious!" Ayeka sighed.  
  
The moon lit the area and Ayeka looked at her watch, "11:28 p.m."  
  
The air was getting colder around them by the minute. Tenchi moved slightly and opened his weary eyes a little bit. Ayeka felt the same feeling that she had before and a cold chilled her body. Tenchi looked up and saw someone there, little by little they were apearing there.  
  
'An angel?' Tenchi thought as he looked at the figure of a female.  
  
She came into focus and the cold stoped running threw Ayeka. Tenchi looked up at her.  
  
"Ayeka...?" Tenchi asked softly.  
  
"Tenchi! You can see me?" Ayeka said.  
  
"Of course I can see you Ayeka..." Tenchi replied.  
  
Tears started to slowly run down Ayeka's face and a smile swept across her face.  
  
"What's the matter Ayeka? And where have you been today?" Tenchi barely managed to ask.  
  
"Nothing is the matter Tenchi. Don't worry, I'll tell you everything tomorrow... just please get some rest, you have a concussion I think." Ayeka replied to him.  
  
"Okay." Tenchi smiled.  
  
"Good Night Ayeka..." Tenchi smiled and went to sleep.  
  
When she though Tenchi was asleep she said,"Goodnight my dear Tenchi..."  
  
_____  
  
Back at the camp out site, Sasami woke with a start.  
  
"Whats the matter Sasami?" Washu asked as she awoke from her sleep.  
  
"I just had the weirdest dream..." Sasami told her.  
  
"What was it about?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"It was about Tenchi getting chased by a big bear and he got hurt and it felt so real..." Sasami said, bearly breathing.  
  
"Don't worry Sasami, it was just a dream..." Washu said.  
  
"It wasn't real, besides... Tenchi couldn't lose to a bear... he beat Kagato for crying out loud!" Ryoko told her crankily.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you guys are right..." Sasami gave in.  
  
"Now lets get some sleep..." Ryoko said.  
  
_____  
  
Author: Okay... end of chapter... I decided to make it into a two-chapter ending... hehehe... so review... cause the last chapter will not go up if there are not at lease 18 reviews... ^.^ so reviews... Thanks... 


End file.
